User blog:NoTreble/John Matrix vs John Rambo
John Matrix; the special forces soldier who fought an army of criminals to reclaim his daughter vs John Rambo; the Vietnam veteran who partook in a furious war against the police agency that made a mockery of him WHO IS DEADLIEST???? Matrix's Weapons JohnMatrix.jpg|John Matrix Xirequal.jpg|Throwing Knives 300px-DesertEagle 50AE.jpg|Desert Eagle .357 HKModel91.jpg|HK91 M202A1FLASH.jpg|M202 FLASH Rambo's Weapons Rambo.jpg|John Rambo Ramboknife.jpg|Survival Knife Colt1911.jpg|Colt M1911A1 M16A1.jpg|M16A1 Rambo First Blood Part 2 Pics 28.jpg|Bow and Explosive Arrows Battle John Matrix has been issued a mission by an anonymous source to track down and kill John Rambo. Rambo caught wind of this plot to kill him and fled to the remote jungles of Vietnam. Matrix has pinned down Rambo's location and is approaching the hut where he is hiding out. Pulling out his .357, he sneaks through the jungle, setting a rocket launcher against a tree with a battle rifle on his back and knives on his hip. The bulky Austrian man is somewhat noisy despite his training because of his large size. He chambers his Desert Eagle and sprints to the nearest wall of the hut. Slowly, he rises. He peers inside the shack carefully and sees the figure of his target, asleep on a bare spring mattress. He rolls to the front of the small house, kicks in the door, and fires three rounds into the shape. Blood squirts, but he doesn't hear a scream or see convulsions. That's when Matrix realizes how small the figure is in comparison to his target. Suddenly, an object flies over Matrix's shoulder and plants itself into the far wall of the shack. Matrix identifies it as an arrow... one of his target's signature weapons. He leaps out of the way right as the arrow explodes. Rambo blows his cover and fires another arrow at Matrix. Matrix stomps the arrows into the ground and runs away. Dirt and rocks fly at him as the arrow head goes off and Matrix is cut by them. Matrix catches Rambo in the corner of his eye and shoots a round at him. Rambo slides into the nearby brush, dodging the bullet but losing his bow. Matrix empties his magazine into the bushes. Everything is silent. The silence is broken when Rambo lets loose a burst of machine gun fire from his M16 while under cover. He fires again, but the rifle jams and he discards it. Matrix swings his rifle over his shoulder and fires at the discarded rifle, thinking Rambo is near. Silence reigns once again. Matrix replaces the single shot he fired off. Nothing else happens. Weary, Matrix ventures back into the woods. There are no signs of Rambo. Then, out of the blue, Matrix's FLASH swings down from a tree, barely missing Matrix. A trap set by Rambo. Good thing the launcher was left unloaded. Matrix cuts the gun free, loads it, and discards his HK91. Matrix, confident with his big gun in hand, expects nothing until Rambo steps from behind the tree he was using as cover and fires at him twice with his pistol. A .45 ACP round finds Matrix's right thigh, but the second shot misses and after that the World War II era handgun jams. Matrix prepares to fire a missile, but his wounded right leg crumbles under him. Rambo lunges forward with his knife. Matrix parries with the M202, knocking the knife from Rambos hands, then drops the gun and pulls out two throwing knives, realizing firing the FLASH would be suicide at this range. He throws the SOG knife at Rambo, who dives for his knife. The shrike hits Rambo's shoulder and sticks. Matrix throws the second one and it hits Rambo in the chest, but it does not cause any considerable damage. Rambo reclaims his survival knife and slashes Matrix across the face. Weak from blood loss, Matrix tries to parry the blows that follow and even manages to deliver a jab to the chin, but he ultimately ends up cornered and too weak to fight. Rambo stares into Matrix's eyes, growls "This is easier than breathing, bastard.", and eviscerates the special operative with his knife. Matrix's entrails spew everywhere and blood begins to drip from his lips. In a merciful mood, he ends decides to end Matrix's suffering and snaps his neck. Winner: John Rambo Matrix was a formidable enemy, but Rambo's stealth, brutality, familarity with his surroudnings, and more varied and efficent arsenal granted him a hard earned victory. Category:Blog posts